User talk:Mattman243
Updates 10:50, 4 June 2007 (CDT) Yesterday I completed Gate of Madness solo. I used User:Entice789/Gate of Madness guide as a templet for my henchie setup. Completed: Gate of Madness : Masters 14:49, 19 May 2007 (CDT) Today I did quite a bit! Added: Completed: Rilohn Rufuge : Masters Dzagonur Bastion : Masters Grand Court of Sebelkeh : Masters Nundu Bay : Masters 13:49, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Wow! Haven't played in a while. Here's a bit of an update: Added: Completed: Gate of Pain : Masters 19:30, 3-4 March 2007 (CST) Added: Completed: All three "Ring of Fire Chain Island" Missions Title: Protector of Tyria for CC Mattman 18:16, 28 February 2007 (CST) Added: Character: CC Matt Derv Characters: Skill Bars Characters: Weapon for Elite Matt 12:00, 26 February 2007 (CST) Added: Character: Elite Matt Picture: Miniature Gray Giant Changed: All pictures replaced with high-res ones. 19:30, 25 February 2007 (CST) Added: Minipet: Miniature Fungal Wallow. Picture: Miniature Fungal Wallow 18:14, 24 February 2007 (CST) Added: Completed: Bonus on Ice Caves of Sorrow Prophecies mission. 19:12, 23 February 2007 (CST) Added: Completed: Bonus on Dragon's Lair Prophecies mission this morning. 21:41, 22 February 2007 (CST) Added: Completed: Bonus on Aurora Glade and Dunes of Despair Prophecies missions. 09:50, 21 February 2007 (CST) Added: Character: CC Mattman Character: CC Matt Monk Picture: Miniature Pig Minor spacing changes. 17:18, 19 February 2007 (CST) Added: Miniature Hydra pic back in, as I don't have one to take a picture of anymore. Gray Giant image Just to let you know, I have flagged the gray giant image you uploaded for your user page for deletion, as it is taken from guild wars website in breach of the guild wiki image policy GW:IMAGE. --''Lemming64'' 10:39, 19 February 2007 (CST) :Oh, ok, thank you. I should have read the policy first. I'll take note of that in the future. Mattman243 10:53, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::I removed the pics for you, Ill help you get some good screens later for your minis. ttyl B.N 17:04, 19 February 2007 (CST) [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] hehe, sign my page plz? :-- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 07:00, 28 February 2007 (CST) :: Why? Mattman243 07:10, 28 February 2007 (CST) :::Cause you can... :::Also do you have NF? :::: [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 07:05, 28 February 2007 (CST) :::::Oh, Ok. XD And if you mean Nightfall, then yes, I do. Mattman243 07:10, 28 February 2007 (CST) :on that cc monk, you should replace the heal party with the elite light of diliverence, heal all party members under 80% for a chunk of health and i think it costs 5 energy and recharges in 5 seconds. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 07:13, 28 February 2007 (CST) ::o yer thx for the sig. ::: Dang, I'll have to look at it. But the thing is, my monk is in Prophecies ATM and is only lvl 18. May be when I get him further along I'll port him over to NF. Mattman243 07:18, 28 February 2007 (CST) Ok, dont worry, its not that far into NF. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 07:19, 28 February 2007 (CST) : Oh, man, I'll try to cap this skill, but I just spotted a better one for my monk: Healer's Boon! Mattman243 21:43, 1 March 2007 (CST) Removing my picture Why did you take out the picture that I uploaded and linked to in Talk:Legendary Guardian? If I'm breaking some GuildWiki policy, then indicate it, please. Otherwise, I'm putting it back in. 404notfound 22:54, 2 May 2007 (CDT) : Oh, ya. Sorry about that. I didn't mean too, with your name and everything, I thought that it was an error with my name, so I removed your name and put mine in. Only after I saved it did I realize that it wasn't an error. I tried to fix it, but I didn't have the link to the picture. You can put it back if you want. Again, sorry. :) Mattman243 08:18, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org'. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:48, December 1, 2010 (UTC)